pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu in Paradise
'''Pingu in Paradise '''is episode twelve of Season 4. Plot Pingu and Pinga are playing hide-and-seek. Pingu hides in the toy box while Pinga is counting. Pinga then looks for Pingu all over the igloo inside and out, but cannot find him anywhere. She tells Mum that she does not know where to find Pingu, so Mum suggests that Pinga come shopping with her and that they buy something that will make Pingu come out of his hiding place. Pinga thinks that is a marvelous idea and they set off at once. After Mum and Pinga leave, Pingu peers out of the toy box and cannot see Pinga anywhere, so he decides to have a little sleep while he is waiting. Suddenly the toy box starts moving by itself across the floor and the lid on the saucepan starts rattling about. A plate then falls out of the cupboard but as it lands on the floor it magically duplicates itself. Pingu suddenly wakes up and is surprised to see the telephone ringing without making a sound. Pingu goes to answer the phone but there is no one on the other end. Then the phone's receiver snaps off, its body falls off the wall and they both turn into flowers. Then some of toys and one of the books jump out of the toy box and onto the floor. The book morphs into three and then they start to dance along with the saucepan lid and the firewood. The toy plane then takes off and flies out the front door. Pingu follows it outside where he finds the sky has gone purple and the snowman has come to life. The snowman shows Pingu his garden where more flowers growing in the snow. To Pingu’s surprise, one of the flowers changes into an apple tree. One apple falls off the tree and Pingu gulps it down straight away. He then spots a cascade of fruit juice pouring into a lake. He goes across to it, produces a straw and starts drinking it all up until a flying fish flies up into view. It lands in Pingu’s wing and then flies down his throat. Pingu then walks on to find himself a forest of giant lollipops and candy sticks. The aroma of candy is sensational and Pingu starts to lick one of the lollipops, which suddenly disappears right in front of him. Pingu blinks in astonishment to then find himself still in the toy box with his mother and Pinga standing beside him. It is then that Pingu realising that he had been dreaming and that the smell of lollipops were of those that Pinga and Mum had bought with the shopping. Pinga gives one the lollipops to Pingu who once he has completely got himself together, decides that even though you can find the biggest of your favourite foods in your dreams, nothing can compare to the smaller versions that you find in the real world. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Mum Trivia *The books in Pingu's dream have a naive drawing of the Pingu logo on the back cover. *This is the first and only time the snowman speaks. Gallery film_inside_04_11.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes